Returning
by Oracle85
Summary: Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the WWE; if I did then Matt and Jeff Hardy would be there. I only own Casey and also this story.

Author note: This is my first wrestling fic so please be nice. In this story the shows are not split

**Background info on Casey:** Casey was signed to the WWE back in 1999, same year as the hardyz, she was 19 at the time she would travel the road with them, so all three became close, like the Hardyz she was a lot like them Fearless and took risks at every chance, when Lita joined them in 2001 they became team extreme. Wrestling was in her blood she was the daughter of Rocky and Ava Johnson making her the younger sister of The Rock, she considered the Hardyz as family. She hurt her knee back late 2003 and hasn't stepped in a ring since

**Summary**: Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R

Eric Bischoff sat in front of his boss Mr. McMahon trying his hardest to explain why he had not managed to convince Casey Johnson to return back to WWE, since her injure in late 2003 she had not step foot in a ring, her contract had recently expired and Eric had been set the task of getting her to sign a new one and he had been coming up short so far. Casey was stubborn like her older brother and fellow wrestler The Rock and she refused to come back but she gave no real reason to her decision.

"What measures have you taken to ensure her return?" the Chairman asked the General Manager of raw

"I've been to her house in Florida, contacted her father and even her brother she still tells me no," he answered as he look to the ground. "May I ask why it is so important that she returns?"

"Why…just watch the footage,"

He played a video from late 2001 early 2002, showing the crazy things Casey would do, like Lita she was also a female Hardy.

"Casey is fully recovered now, I want her back in the WWE, she is fearless, she is bred to be a legend, a third generation wrestler and has been involved in some of the best matches in history, a crowd favorite and was a member of team extreme, I'm I making myself clear yet…if she does not return YOUR FIRED,"

"I understand…but she might want to return since Jeff and Matt are no longer here and lita…"

"Fine…contact her and tell her I want a meeting with her personally,"

With that he got up and left, leaving Eric pondering about his latest predicament.

Casey walked into her father's office at his Wrestler training centre; she knocked the door and entered. Rocky smiled when he show his daughter she had been helping him since she had recovered from her serious knee injury it was now a ritual.

"Hey dad…what do you want me to do today?" she asked

"Answer Erik calls would be good," he replied

Casey slowly rolled her eyes, most parents would encourage their children to stay away from professional wrestling but not her family they were all for it.

"Dad…do you want my help or not?" she asked him again

Sensing his daughter was not going to budge on the matter any time soon he gave her some work to do. Casey left her father office and went towards the training area where she began to set up.

Finishing doing what she had to do, she sat down thinking about all the things had happened to her over the past few years; it had been a hard journey to get to where she was today. Her therapy for her knee had been tough and there was plenty of times that she was ready to give up but she didn't it was always her plan to rejoin the WWE but with what had been going on there lately she wasn't sure anymore. Matt being fired was the final nail in the coffin for her, all because of the witch Lita she was ready to lace up her boots just to give her the ass whooping she deserved Edge too. But another part of her was scared, she had always had back up when she was wrestling whether it was her brother or the Hardy Boyz but they were all gone now. Casey ran a hand threw her black shoulder length hair and put it up into a messy ponytail, looking at the clock she got up and went to open the doors, it was time for Business.

Rocky sat at his office desk thinking about what he had just done, Eric had called him again and he had agreed for him to come down to meet with Casey that would be later on today he was trying to imagine his daughter reaction and all the possible scenarios were not good so he decided not to tell her.

"It would just have to be a nice surprise," he said to himself

Getting up he went to the training area, which was fully set up it was another day in business.

Eric looked around somewhat nervously it was 12pm and he just arrived at Rocky's Training studio, if he didn't get this meeting his job was as good as gone.

_If she doesn't agree to this meeting that silver spoon jackass Shane will get my job I can't let that happen._

Rocky spotted a rather nervous looking Eric Bischoff on his property and walked over to him.

"Mr. Bischoff…nice to see you... I think," he said

"Mr. Johnson…. that you for agreeing to this meeting is she around?" he asked

"Casey…there is someone here to see you!" he yelled

Casey make her way to her father, she eyed the visitor up and down and resisted the urge to walk away.

"What do you want?" she asked him rudely

"I'm here to set up a meeting between Mr McMahon and yourself," he replied

"And I'm guessing if you fail you're fired," she answered

He looked rather nervous at her comment and she smirked while shaking her head at his response or lack of it.

"Well luckily for you I'll attend this meeting with Mr McMahon it must be important if the **BOSS **wants to see me,"

Eric gave the details to Casey and bid farewell to her and her father and left the building when safely in his car he breathed a sigh of relief as he drove his rental car to the airport he had completed his task.

Mr McMahon sat in his office after speaking to Eric he had assured him that Casey would be attending this meeting. She was already late and most people knew that patience was not one of Mr McMahon's strong points and Casey was seriously testing his patience but because of her talent he was putting up with it. He looked up as his sectary buzz through telling him about the arrival of Casey and told her to let her in. He smiled when he spotted her 5'7 frame walking into his office he stretched his hand out to her, which she took.

"Mr McMahon nice to see you again," she said with a smile

"You too Casey…glad you have fully recovered," he replied "Take a seat,"

She sat in the comfortable chair that always seemed to be in all of Mr McMahon's offices.

"Okay…let's get down to business then…I want to offer you a new contract since your current contract has expired but from what I understand you are rejecting all of our offers." He stated

"That's right…I'm not sure if I want to return the business is not what it used to be," she answered honestly

"Why do you say that?" he asked her since he values most wrestler opinion when it came to the running of the WWE.

"Let's just say I don't like the current operation mainly the firing of Matt Hardy," she answered

"I'm not at liability to talk about that with you," he was slowly losing his patience with her no one questioned his decisions about the Hiring and firing of wrestler.

"Don't worry I know the details…and I'm sorry if I offered you," she said smiling sweetly at him

He calmed down a bit, since he knew this girl since she was in diapers. They continued to talk for the next hour or so and still no decision had been made and Mr McMahon was pressed for time so he handed her the latest contract he had drawn up for her.

"Look Casey I'll give you two weeks to make you decision… I want a decision on Raw when we are in your home town Miami, Florida." He stated

**I know the first chapter is a bit boring. Anyway hope you like it. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the WWE; if I did then Matt and Jeff Hardy would be there. I only own Casey and also this story.

**Author note**: In the first chapter I said that the shows were not split, I've decided that they will be split or least for now so look out for the Author notes.

**Summary**: Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R

Thank you too CenasAngel16, chrstinb21, Wrestling fan, Number 1 John Cena Fan for your reviews they encouraged me to write more, so thank you.

Part 2 

Casey didn't know what to do a part of her wanted to go back and do what she loved but the other part of her felt that she betraying her friends, she needed to sort out her conflicting issues before she made a final decision. To do this she would need to be North Carolina, Cameron to be precise.

She took the next available flight to Raleigh NC and drove the distance to the Hardy Ranch she made sure they would be around for her arrival but still a managed not to inform them of her plans to visit.

She arrived around after 7pm feeling rather tired from the whole journey she decided to visit Jeff's first, she walked to his door and banged on it, Jeff could be deaf something and banging was the only way to get his attention.

"Matt…I don't have no milk, bread, cookies or anything else you want your just gonna have to take your lazy ass to the store…Your knee is better so you can drive now," he shouted through the door without even opening it. Casey could hear him moving closer to the door.

"Whoa…you're not Matt," he said

"Hey Rainbow…I'm glad you noticed," she answered smiling

He laughed while picking her up and spinning her around.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy…put me down before I kick your ass," she shouted but couldn't help but laugh

"Oh yeah?" he asked gently placing here down and looking her in the eye. "Take you best shot," He even bent down to her level.

She playful pushed him, while walking into his house. "Trust you to start with me when I'm tired,"

"Whatever…you know you where just scared," he said flexing his muscles

Casey rolled her eyes and walked into his kitchen taking a seat on the kitchen bench. She looked up at Jeff and smiled she really did miss travel with him and Matt and just simply hanging out with them.

"I like it," he said suddenly she raised an eyebrow like her brother would "You hair…it all natural now…you look cute,"

"Thanks I think…guess they can't call us rainbow twins anymore then,"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, noticing for the first time that she didn't have on her leg brace.

"So when are we going to see back on screen then?" he asked

"I don't know…not sure if I'm going back,"

It was now his turn to raise his eyebrow "Okay…you been offered a new contract right?"

She nodded as her answer he continue, "Don't even go there you don't wanna accept the new contract because we ain't there… right?"

"I don't believe you…you cannot use us as an excuse because we give you are full blessing to sign that contract and go back to the WWE…I can conform it with Matt if you want,"

"It not just that I don't…

"Don't give me that…if we are the only reason for you not signing that contract you might as well sign the contract now," he stated "And it doesn't work out you can always come to TNA and work with me,"

"Doing what?" she asked

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do," he replied with a smirk

Rolling her eyes she answered "I'm not fucking you Jeff…no matter how desperate I get,"

"You say that now," he replied still smiling "You're lucky that I love you enough to share a piece of the Jeffmiaster,"

Casey playfully smacked him across the head shaking her head at his sense of humour or

lack of it.

"No but seriously though Casey sign that contract," he stated

She gave him a small smile while nodding slowly and changing the subject quickly "So…where Matty at then?"

"Oh…you don't want to discuss this further then… fine be like than," he said while pouting, he walked across the kitchen and picked her up fireman lift style.

"Jeff what are you doing?" she asked while giggling, "My legs are fine so you can put me down,"

"No can do…we gonna see Matt,"

He walked the short distance to where his father and brother lived; he pushed open the front door walking right through with Casey still on his shoulders.

"Hey dad," he greeted his father who was watching TV

"Hey Mr Hardy I would stop to say hello properly but your crazy son refuses to put me down,"

He laughed at their antics and watched them proceed up to Matt's room, which Jeff barged through without knocking, finally placing her down, she ran towards Matt and jumped on him avoiding his knee of course.

"MATTY" she yelled

"How come I didn't get that kind of welcome?" Jeff asked pouting again

"Quit moaning," she answered while sticking her tongue out at him

"C get off me…have you put on more weight or something," Matt said laughing

That earned him a slap round his head causing Jeff to laugh.

"You know I'm only joking," he said while hugging her.

"Matt…tell her to sign the new contract she been offered please…tell her that we are okay with it," Jeff blunted out

He received death glares for Casey but tried to avoid eye contact with her. Matt pulled her into a headlock.

"Look C…sign the contract yeah! With you there Team Extreme is still alive in the WWE…through you…unless you have another reason for not wanting to sign that is,"

She shook her head no and Matt released her from the headlock

"Well then…go back and kick some ass extreme style," he ordered causing them to laugh.

Jeff joined in on the fun by jumping on top of them. Casey smiled looks like her decision has been made.

**Monday night Raw **

Casey wasn't exactly looking like a raw diva when she arrived at Raw in Florida more like an apprentice of the Undertaker not that she minded. Dressed from head to toe in black she looked at the contract in her hand with her scribble of a signature on it.

_I pray I haven't just signed my life away…maybe I should have taken Jeff up on his offer. _

She smiled at her own silliness _I really shouldn't hang around with them two so much I always come back with a warped sense of humour. _

She walked around the arena unnoticed; it was already half way through the show and Mr McMahon was around that night. The locker room area had been speculating whether or not she would return since it had been announced.

It was now the last segment of the night and Mr McMahon music hit as he made his way towards the ring wearing his trade mark expensive suit with his "_I'm a billionaire and I'm the chairman of the WWE" _swagger. He demanded the microphone, which he reserved immediately and began to address the crowd.

"As you heard I ask Eric to get Casey to sign a new contract," he started "Which he didn't do too well,"

"Anyway…I met with her and gave her a new contract to sign…So Casey I know you back there so come out NOW!"

Casey rolled her eyes as she stood behind the curtains she should have known she wouldn't go undetected. "_But you can live in hope,"_ she thought. She waited patiently for her music to play when it started she shook her head in shame.

_"What was I thinking the last time I was here…this music has got to go," she thought to herself. _

She jumped up and down on the spot to prepare herself for what was about to happened. Pushing the curtains to one side, she made her way to the ring contract in hand the sound of the crowd screams shocked and almost scared her; she had been without it in nearly two years, she walked with confidence towards the ring taking off the hood of her black cloak while slapping hands with a few member of the crowd.

Reaching the top of the steps she hesitated slighting before entering the ring.

"Well?" Mr McMahon asked

Casey simply handed over the contract to him, looking over it quickly and smiling broadly when he saw her signature on it.

"WELCOME BACK," he bellowed stretching out his hand, which she shook.

_"I think I just shook hands with the devil," she thought as she climbed the second rope of each corner to salute the fans. _

**I know nothing much happened in this chapter but more action will take place in the next chapter. Anyway hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE; if I did then Matt and Jeff Hardy would be there. I only own Casey and also this story.

**Author's Note**: Shows are still split but Randy Orton is still on Raw

**Summary:** Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R

**Wrestling fan** – I'm glad you liked it, Thanks for the review

**Angel40689** – I know for some reason I can imagine him saying that, Thanks for reviewing

**Jermaine** – I'm glad you like, I agree wrestling is totally cool. Thanks for the review

**Huntersgirl – **can't really imaging the Hardy's telling her not to go for her dream, they're too sweet for that. That's a lot for the review.

**Part 3**

Casey arrived on Raw the next week; rather early to be exact she was nervous and excited all at the same time. She was so excited she felt like a kid in the candy shop so excited than she felt like bouncing off the wall but then so nervous she could puke at any moment. She entered the arena they were in Cleveland, Ohio this week. She felt like exploring so she began walking around the arena passing various wrestler's locker room she smirked when she spotted Evolution locket room.

"Evolution," she read out loud tapping on the door with her fingernail "What's left of it more like."

Nothing amazes her when it came to Triple H; in her opinion his need to always be on top was his biggest downfall explains why his factions never lasted.

She continued walking around and then stopped when she spotted Edge's locker room.

"_The things I want to do to you two," she thought to herself_

She continued exploring reaching the ring area, which had not been fully set up, the gym and even the medical center until she found the women locker, which was empty; she threw her bag into one corner and sat on floor and started doing some stretches.

Stacy arrived to the women locker room and was expecting nobody to be there, she was surprised to see Casey warming up.

"Hey," Stacy greeted timidly

Casey looked up at who had greeted her and replied, "Hey…what's up?"

"Nothing much…you want some help stretching,"

"Um…sure thanks,"

"No problem,"

The continued to make conversation for the next 30 minutes, Casey was surprised at how nice she actually was _but then again when I first met her she was part on the invasion and was trying it on with the Hardy's_.

"You know what I'm hungry," Stacey suddenly announced, "You wanna find the catering,"

"Yeah,"

They proceed to the place, which was rather empty they took some food and found a table and took a seat.

"Isn't that John Cena over there?" Stacy asked

Casey looked up to where Stacy was pointing at and nodded yes.

"Is it alright if I invited him over?"

"Yeah it cool,"

Stacy got up and made her way towards the WWE champion he had been drafted two weeks before and she hadn't had the opportunity to welcome him to Raw yet.

"Hey John," she said

"What's up," he replied giving her a smile

"Nothing much…just wanted to welcome you to Raw, even if it is a couple of weeks late," she answered smiling

"Thanks,"

"Do you wanna join me and Casey…we're just sitting over there," she asked pointing in the direction that they were seated.

"Yeah…sure," he answered as her followed Stacey to where she was sitting

"Casey this is John, John this is Casey," Stacy introduced succinctly

"Hey," Casey greeted with a smile

"Hey," he replied getting momentarily lost in her hazel eyes

He took a sit opposite Casey while Stacy started making conversation, which the two answered with short replies. From the corner of her eyes she spotted him, the guy she trusted and in return he decided to make a statement out of her and he was making a beeline for her table. She rolled her eyes when she made eye contact with him letting him know he wasn't welcome.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked in hushed tones

"Randy's on his way here…and he acts like a jackass sometimes always trying to show off about his family's history and the fact that he is youngest world champ especially to people he don't know." She answered not wanting to go into the full extent of the situation between the two of them.

"Is that right," she answered with a hint of mirth in her voice and a twinkle in her hazel eyes

"What's up John?" he greeted when he finally reached the table and he and John did some secret handshake

"You cool," he replied

"Yeah man it's all good…Hey ladies," he greeted in a smooth tone looking at them both up and down.

Casey nodded a greeting resisting the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes

"_I wonder if he reliased how much he sounded like Val Venis when he just said that… Hello Ladies," she thought to herself as she bite her lip before she burst out laughing, "Let's test out what Stacy was saying then," _

Casey make eyes contact with him, then she would look away and then begin to look him up and down, she continue this for the next few minutes until she finally grabbed his attention and made him speak up.

"What… do have a problem with me or something?" he asked

"Yeah well the last time I saw you were acting like a real Jackass," she commented

"Okay well I changed how about we start over…I'm Randy Orton aka The Legend Killer,"

"Casey Johnson and well you didn't kill the last legend you went up against even with the help of your father," she answered with a roguish grin

"Well I was the youngest ever World champion," he shot back

"Well I was the youngest ever Women champion," she countered

"It's like that is it ….I'm a third generational super star grandson of Bob Orton Sr, son of cowboy Bob Orton Jr,"

"Third generational superstar also…granddaughter to High Chief Peter Maivia, daughter to the Soulful Rocky Johnson and oh yeah sister to the most electrifying man in sports entertainment The Rock… now beat that jabroni,"

"Okay you win…nice to meet you," he said smiling while stretching his hand out which she took.

Stacy smiled as Casey won the verbal assault between the two; she looked at her watch and noticed it was time to get ready for that nights show, they said there goodbyes and the two made the way back to the women locker room. Casey sat on the bench and closed her eyes and she tried to calm her nerves, a knock on the door snapped her out of her daze, invited him in she recognized him as one of Eric many messengers.

"What's up?" she asked

"You have a tag match tonight against Trish and Molly Holly…you partner is Lita," he answered

"Thanks," she replied

_"I have the worst luck; of all people I have to work with on my return match it that bitch," she thought as she kicked the nearest thing to her._

After her little tantrum she decided to get ready for her match she searched her bag for her ring attire, she found them and got dressed in black and white combat trousers and a plain white wife beater and black army style boot, then pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. Usually when she had tag matches she would go and find her tag team partner and discuss strategies but the thought of being in the same room as Lita made her sick and she was sure if they found her before the match one of them wouldn't make it to the ring that night, and when it came to Lita she wanted to keep her guessing for a while. Since she was ready for her match, she went to trainer room to get her hands taped. She made small talk with the trainer and stayed there until it was match time.

Heading to the ring she felt a mixture or nervous, excitement and fear. She hadn't wrestle in nearly two years and ring rust was bound to have an effect on her performance. Trish and Molly where already in the ring and she heard Lita music play and heard the boo's and 'U screwed Matt' chants, Casey smiled at the crowd reaction to Lita. Her new music played and adrenaline took over as she made her way to the ring.

"She's back King, this is going to be her first match in over 18 month," JR yelled into the mic

"Yeah…and as usual she is looking as sexy," The King quipped

"And is the only parson in the ring that isn't getting booed," JR continued

"I wonder how the two of them are going to get on," The King replied

"That's right King…this match is going to be very interesting,"

The bell rang and the match began Lita and Trish opted to start the match, while Casey took her place on the turnbuckle holding the string ready to be tagged in. A part of her was tempted to walk back to the back stage area and leave Lita to it. She pushed the feeling aside and concentrated on the match.

Trish began the match by slapping the taste out of Lita, and knocked her to the ground and continued to pound her until she reversed it; picking her up by her hair she threw her against the ropes and hip tossed her when she rebounded off the ropes. She picked Trish up again and suplexed her, then started wasting time by trash talking the crowd giving Trish the chance to recover, Lita whose back was turned got dropped kick and her neck bounced on the second rope leaving her rolling around on the mat holding her neck, giving Trish the chance to tag her partner in.

Molly entered the ring confidently watching Lita squirm as she tried to make her way back to her corner; Molly let her, watching as Casey entered the ring. She too tried to slap Casey but she ducked and kicked her in the gut and gave her a neck breaker, seeing as she was down she got to the second rope and gave her a leg drop and then went for the cover which Trish broke up by giving her a stiff kick to the head, the pain surged through her head, leaving Molly to get up she then picked Casey up and threw against the rope then giving her a clotheslined leaving her flat on back. Molly again went over to her pulling her to her feet by her hair and threw her to one of the corners setting her up for a reversed elbow, she walked to the other corner did a cartwheel, back flip and then went for the elbow, Casey moved just in time then gave Molly a Samoan drop kicked Trish in the head and jumped on the top rope and moonsulted onto Molly and then went for the pinned her. 1..2..3

"And the winners are Casey and Lita," Lillian announced

The referee took both they hands and lifted it up in victory, letting go a few seconds later. Lita walked toward Casey wih a smile on her face after the win she went to lift her hand up, but Casey pulled her hand away much to the delight of the fans. She walked out the ring and walked to the top of the ramp, saluting the fans then she walked back to the locker room area.

"I think that might have answered our question JR," The King stated

The rest of the night was a blur to Casey, Raw was finally over and Casey was showered and dressed in comfortable tracksuit and ready to head back to her hotel room for somerest and relax.

She made it half way through the parking lot and had the keys to her rental car out, but she had been surrounded by three divas, she looked at each one in the face before she talked.

"Damn…Y'all acting like yall about to commit a robbery all y'all need is some weapons…what up?"

"We're hitting a club…you wanna come," Christy asked

"Naw…I'm cool I think I'm going straight to bed," she answered

"What you don't know how to party?" Nidia teased

"Excuse me…born and bred in Miami…party central I can party you all to the ground," she answered then she looked down at her outfit "I'm gonna have to get dressed if yall can wait,"

"Yeah…we'll come back to the hotel with you," Stacy said

They drove to the hotel where Casey changed out of the tracksuit; going through her suitcase she couldn't find anything that would be class under dressed up. She picked up her black three quarter length jeans and slipped them finding her black off the shoulder top she put that on also then slipping on her black tennis shoes. Checking herself in the mirror she smiled at her reflection picked her cell, some money and her room keys and went to meet Nidia, Stacy and Christy at in the lobby and they made there way to club TRINITY.

The club was crowded when they arrived and they all went straight to the bar, the others got alcohol while Casey stuck to lemonade as they got a feel for the club. A song everybody like came on so they walked towards the dance, swaying they bodies to the beat.

Mario's My name is came on, Casey loved that song and made her way toward the stage, as the security attempted to pull her on stage she let him, soon being followed by Stacy, Christy and Nidia. She closed her eyes and let the beat take over as she worked the stage.

"Tap that ass like the drums in this beat oh" were the lyrics heard when the five malesuperstars entered the club.

"I wouldn't mind tapping that ass," Randy commented

"Here's me thinking that you where trying to back with Stacy," John said

"I am…doesn't mean I can observe the new talent and she is defiantly very talented look at her move…damn,"

John shook his head at his friend antics but he had to admit he friend was right she looked good on that stage.

Fabulous' Round and Round started to play while Casey jumped off the stage still trying to figure out what possessed her to do what she just did. She walked towards the bar hoping to go unnoticed but that did not happen cheers and whoops where heard as she walked past a group of men she looked up to see Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Chris Jericho and Shelton Benjamin making the noise.

"Very funny," she said while rolling her eyes

"You can pop that booty girl," Shelton while trying to imitate her

She simply rolled her eyes and walked away giving them a short wavewith her hand as she walked towards bar. She ordered a shot of Jack Daniels and a Vodka and Orange she didn't usually drink but she needed something to calm her nerves and take away some of the embarrassment. Taking a seat on the bar stool she laughed when she spotted Christy, Nidia and Stacy still on the stage doing there stuff. Downing the JD she took a sip of her vodka and orange to try and wash away the taste.

"Did we embarrass you?" a voice asked

She turned to face the talker it was Dave Batista "No," she lied

He smirked even in the dark room he could see her go a shade of red.

"So where is the rest of the goons?" she asked

He pointed to various location of the dance floorwhere she spotted the members of the raw locker room.

"Why ain't you out there with them?"

"I don't dance much," he replied "What's you excuse,"

"I think I have embarrassed myself enough for one night,"

"So you come to clubs to bar watch then?" she asked

"Bar watch?" he asked

"Yeah…you know sit at the bar and watch people dance," she replied

He smiled at her comment "I do not bar watch,"

"Ok then…let's dance," she said

He looked at her and looked like he was about to refuse so she pulled her puppy dog face which usually made her brother and father cave in.

"Um…does that face usually work?" he asked

She nodded slowly still making her face he couldn't refuse so he took he hand and she led him to the dance floor. They danced for the next few songs, and stopped when he tapped her shoulder and pointed out Chris show was drunk like a skunk.

"Well I think that you should take him back to the hotel," Casey stated

"Me?"

"Uh yeah…you came together he's all yours,"

He playfully pushed her as he made his way over to Chris who was staring to make a fool out of himself.

"Hey…Jericho you acting like an ass clown…you get it ass clown," Christy said she a very drunk along with Stacy, Nidia and Randy.

"Okay John…you drive the girls…and before you say anything Casey I saw you knocking back shots…so no arguing." Dave ordered

"So not drunk," she mumbled but helped Nidia and Stacy towards the car leaving Christy who was worse off to John.

The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one; the only noise heard was the car radio, which played mellow, love songs.

John parked the car and was surprised at how quite the girls now were. He exited the car and proceeded to lift Christy out the passenger seat of the car, Stacy and Nidia were sobbing up so they staggered towards the hotel while Casey walked in a straight line.

"I said I wasn't drunk," she muttered as she followed the other to the lift of the hotel.

The drunk and the tipsy were helped to their rooms and sent to bed, while the sober conversed in the corridor of the hotel.

Casey battled to keep her eyes open and listen to what was being send, it was 4:30 and she could not remember the last time she had stayed up that late, the battle against sleep was a losing battle and she only made out half of what was being said.

"Are you awake Casey?" Shelton asked

"What…I'm not asleep…wide awake," she answered while yawing

"Go to bed," John told her

"Okay…I'm out Goodnight," she said and started to walk away

"Hey…what no love?" Dave asked

With a sleepy look on her face she walked towards them giving the three of them hugs and then walked back to her room for some much needed sleep.

**Hope you like please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE; if I did then Matt and Jeff Hardy would be there. I only own Casey and also this story.

**Author's Note: **Timing is a bit messed up, but this next part is before Vengeance.

**Summary:** Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope please R&R

**Thank you to angel40689, AngelBoy05, Wrestling Fan, Jermaine, Number 1 John Cena Fan and Denise for the reviews I'm really glad you all like it and Thank you for reviewing.**

**Part 4**

Casey stood outside the door that read Kane she was outside Kane locker room she moved her hand to knock on the door but stopped herself before she made any contact with it, was she really ready to sell her soul to get revenge. Where they really worth the sacrifice? She thought back to the conversation she had with Matt a few days prier.

_Flashback_

"_Speak to me," Casey answered her phone_

"_What's up skittle?" Matt answered_

"_It's all good Matty…how's the knee coming along?"_

"_Fine should get all clear in a few…C I saw you on Raw…let it go…otherwise it's gonna eat you up,"_

"_You're out of a job because of them two and you want me to just let it go…I don't think so,"_

"_Let it go…I know you, you would sell your soul away to get them back and it's not worth it…I'm not worth it,"_

"_Your basically family therefore you're worth it…and I have no intention of selling my soul I promise you that,"_

"_That include Kane, Skittles don't align yourself with him," he said_

_Sighing deeply she agreed. "Okay,"_

"_Thank you love you,"_

"_Ditto,"_

She walked away from the door taking a second to catch her breath; she punched the adjacent wall in frustration.

No matter what she had promised Matt, she still had full intention of getting her pound of flesh from the both of them. She was going to teach Lita and Edge that no one got away with messing with anyone she cared about, she didn't know how and when but it was going to happen. She knew she couldn't do it with Kane's help; he was part of the problem.

Pent up angry led Casey into the gym, as the punching bag felt a lot of her aggression as she punched and kicked with all of her might, taking a few seconds at a time to regain her composure.

Randy walked into the gym for his workout to strengthen his shoulder since he should be fit to wrestling in a few weeks. He didn't expect to see the punching bag to be under a vicious attack. He walked towards it to see Casey letting lose on the bag he took hold of it in the hope to steady the bag and she unleashed kick after kick at the poor thing, mumbling curses as she kicked. He decided to keep quite and let her get whatever was in her system out and then she let of a powerful kick and he landed flat on the floor.

Casey heard the thud and stopped attacking the bag, she walked over to see Randy on his ass, and she bites her lip to stop from giggling.

"Sorry," she said to him sheepishly

"It cool just help me up," he replied

She stretched her hand out for him to take, which he did but he pulled her down and she landed up on top of him

"Why," she questioned

"Revenge," he answered "You can get of me now,"

"It cool…I quite like it here," she replied

"Is that right…I like a girl who takes control," he said with a cocky grin

"Ha…don't anybody want your ass punk,"

"That's why you are still on me yeah," he replied while lifting his hips up and down as he

grabbed her waist.

"Ok…I'm getting off…let go of me," she said giggling

Chris Jericho walked into the gym to get ready, for his tag match against the CLB and the problem solver; he did not expect Randy and Casey on floor dry fucking.

"Get a room ass clowns," he shouted

"We would have but the moment just kind of took over," Randy answered

"Dude there ain't no moment here…Chris help me up please," she said pouting as she stretched her hand out to him.

Chris pulled her up and stood her beside him, she told him thanks then started sending death glares at Randy who was still on the floor.

"Don't be giving me that look cause we got caught…you know you liked it," he said smiling

She rolled her eyes at him, walked toward him and kicked him then replied "Didn't like shit…one minute man."

Chris burst out laughing at the two of them putting his arm around Casey he said "The thing you get yourself into Chaos,"

"You did not just call me," she said elbowing him

"Chaos?" Randy asked raising his eyebrow

"Yeah…it's a name she got when she first got here she always up to something…getting in trouble basically causing Chaos,"

"I did not cause Chaos, Lion heart,"

He gave her an evil look, which she simply ignored

"Lion heart?"

"Yeah it a name, he got when he was…" she started but Chris had put his hand over her month trying to stop her from continuing.

"Casey…I noticed something," Randy said looking at her outfit "You are always in black you work with the undertaker or something,"

"Well I guess I'll be kicking your ass in the ring then legend killer," she replied with a smirk

He chased after her, she ran behind Chris trying to use his body protect to her, while laughing at Randy.

"You can't catch me," she taunted as she walked backward as luck would have it she bumped into someone. Closing one eye she silently prayed she bumped into someone would see the funny side to what just happened.

"So sorry," she said as she turned around slowly "Oh hey cutie,"

John shook his head at the scene "You two still fighting"

"Hey…how come I get knocked to the ground as a welcome and he gets a 'hey cuties'," he said trying to mimic her.

"Cause he's a cutie and you're a pain in the ass," she replied

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass smart ass," he said

She stuck her tongue out at him "You're gonna have to catch me first," she said waving goodbye to John and Chris as she ran out of the gym with Randy on her tail.

Ten minutes later an out of breath Randy re-entered the gym which now consisted of John and Dave, Chris had left.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Dave asked "Do I even want to know,"

"Funny Dave…" he said still trying to catch his breath

"She left your ass,"

"She must have ran track in High School," Randy concluded

"Uh huh," John answered with a far away look in his eyes

"Johnny catching feeling," Randy said in a teasing voice

"Who for?" Batista asked

"Casey," Randy answered "Come on Dave stay with the program here,"

"The Mysterious diva…nice choice," he commented

"I think Randy got it twisted, you feeling her,"

"Hello trying to get back with Stacy she is just a friend,"

"Don't deny it John…you want her I saw the way you were looking at her," Randy said

"Hey we saw you too Dave, even with my drunk eyes grinding on each other,"

"1 Look at this," Dave answered showing his wedding ring "2 we must have very different opinion on grinding, because we were simply dancing"

"Okay well Dave you're off the hook…but John I know I'm right about you,"

"Whatever Randall…I think she's cute that's it," he answered "I talk to you fools later I have a match to get ready for."

Another night of Raw finally over, Casey sat in the vacated Locker room struggling to untie her hands from the tape around it. A frantic looking Stacy walked into the locker room.

"Have you heard or watched what happened," Stacy said as she walked into the women locker room

"You've lost me,"

"Chris attacked John after their match,"

"What?" she asked shaking her head trying to processes the information "I thought they were partners?"

"Something to do with Christian getting a title shot made him lose it,"

"Is he alright?"

"I think so…Randy's with him now they are at the trainer," she replied rolling her eyes when she mentioned Randy's name

"Okay let's go and Stacy breath I'm sure his fine" she replied laughing slightly

Arriving outside of the trainer room, Randy was walking out he smiled when he saw them both.

"Could you do me a big favour Casey…take John back to the hotel…I need to talk to Stacy and we are going to be a while,"

Casey raised her eyebrow, so high her older brother would have been proud. She looked between the two of them before she answered "Um…okay," she agreed as she watched the two of them walked away and laughed when Randy tried to put his arm around her shoulders. Slowly pushing the door open she walked in.

"How you doing?" she asked

He simply made a face causing her to smile

"That good huh…you ready to go,"

"What,"

"You've been traded in for a newer model…so you're stuck with me,"

"That does seem like a bad thing," he replied smiling

Casey just smiled at his remark and led him to her car as they made their way back to the hotel, leading him back to his room she preceded to hers where she deposited her stuff and went in search of ice. When she found a packet she walked back to John's room with it.

"You know… you're a pretty good nurse," he said

"Thanks…I'll just go and get my outfit to finish off the service," she answered sarcastically

"I'll be waiting here patiently,"

"Whatever…take your shirt off," she commanded trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay…straight to the action I can handle that,"

"Dude be serious I wanted to use it for this," she answered producing the packet of ice

"Oh," he simply answered taking off his shirt and handing it to her

Taking the shirt from him she wrapped around the ice and placing it on his back and telling him to sit back.

"Feeling better?" she asked

"Much better thanks,"

"Cool, feel like losing some money," she asked rubbing her hands together

He gave her a strange look and she took the pack of cards out of her bag and shuffled if as if she was a dealer in the casino.

"Black Jack's the name of the game, minimum bet is $20…in or out,"

"In,"

Half an Hour later, he had lost over $200 and he had a felling she was simply playing with

him.

"You wanna play a different game or you feel like departing with some more of your money,"

"New game,"

Randy came through the door looking less than happy

"She wears colour," he said

Casey simply flipped him off

"Oh…you know you want me,"

"As much as I want an STD," she answered sarcastically

"Whatever," he answered as he joined the two of them on the bed "So what have you to

be up to?" as he looked at each of them

"We just had hot steamy sex," Casey answered trying to keep a straight face

"Yep…that why I needed the ice to cool me down," John inputted "Same time next week,"

"Most defiantly," she replied giving him a wink while giggling "And he wasn't a one minute man,"

Randy picked up a pillow and threw it at her head causing her to laugh even more

"Did I hit a nerve Randall?" she taunted

He gave her the finger as he slumped down into a near by chair

"Homie…what's wrong with you?"

"Long story let's just say Stacy hate me more than I thought,"

As they continued to talk, Casey put her I-POD on listening to the smooth sounds of Ginuwine. She had no intention of getting involved in anybodies love problem. She got lost in the world of the gizzle because the next thing she felt was a cushion on her head again.

"You did that because…" she shouted

"You weren't listening," Randy said

"Ahh…sorry but if there a choice between listening to your voice or Ginuwine, he's going to win hands down…maybe next time hey," she replied

"Thanks…I feel so special,"

"What about me?" Joan asked trying to pout

"John…you know I could listen to you speak all day…such a sexy voice,"

John winked at her and she laughed and got another pillow to the head.

"Keep that up Randall and your gonna get your beating sooner than anticipated and here is me being nice giving you time to train and get to my level,"

"You're an ass you know that right,"

"Yes, I do. And I've been told it's a nice ass don't you think John?"

"Uh huh,"

Randy rolled his eyes causing the both of them to erupt in laughter. Someone knocked on

the door interrupting the moment

"You can't come in we got a ménage a trio thing going on," Randy shouted

"Dude the only way you are getting any pleasure is by the touch of your own hand," Casey replied

Laughter could be heard from the door and John had a hand over his month trying to muffler the sound of his own laughter. Dave pushed the door opened and walked in along with Stacy, Shelton and Christy.

"How you doing champ," Shelton asked

"It all good…I've even got a nurse," he said pointing at Casey "and a wannabe doctor over there,"

"Hold up…why can't I be the doctor?"

"Cause you'll look Sexier in a nurse's outfit," he answered "Ok who in for a game of blackjack cause I ain't gonna be the only losing money tonight,"

He continued to explain how he had managed to lose money in a game of blackjack. Casey picked up the pack of cards again shuffling same as before.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Christy asked

"Well…this one time when I was senior me and a group of friend when Las Vegas and I got a job in the ménage casino I think it called," she started and took at the people in the room who were listening intensely and started laughing "So gullible,"

Randy tackled her to the ground; Christy and Stacy joined in with the commotion and started beating on Randy even Shelton joined trying to make it a fair fight. Legs and arms where everywhere as the fight began to die down

"Some help here please?" Shelton yelled

"I think it's a pretty fair fight," Dave said laughing

Christy kicked Shelton in the head, as Casey tried to escape but was dragged back by Randy, which he got a stiff kick in the ribs for. As John and Dave watched on, laughing at their co-workers childish behaviour.

"I not feeling her just think she's cute," Dave mimicked in whispers

"…bullshit," Dave mouthed

**Its official my sense of humour is different. Hope you liked Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE; if I did then Matt and Jeff Hardy would be there. I only own Casey and also this story. 

**Summary:** Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R.

**Thanks to AngelBoy05, CenasAngel16, Wrestling fan, Jermaine, Kate, Cena'sGhirl-RKO's angel Batista's babe for reviewing glad everyone liked it, as for who Casey is going to be paired with your going to have to wait and see.**

**Part 5**

"Twist of fate," King yelled, "She's going for the twist of fate,"

After connecting with the twist of fate she climbed to the top rope, positioned herself and went for it.

"That was a beautiful Swanton king," JR shouted "She going for the pin,"

1...2…3 the referee counted, she had done it again picked up another win this time over Victoria. Climbing to the third rope she saluted the crowd following the procedure at the rest of the corners, climbed down she made her way towards the locker room area.

"Great win," she said

Casey stopped, looking at who spoke to her; she rolled her eyes as she walked past completely ignoring her.

"How long are you going to ignore me for," she yelled after her "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I'm ecstatic," Casey replied sarcastically. "The two of you deserve each other,"

Before a replied could be heard Casey walked around the corner, she had no intention of arguing with Lita, taking the tape off from each wrist; she limped back to the locker room area. Entering the locker room area she took off her wrestling boots and relaxed for a few moments.

After getting showered and dressed she picked up her bag and made her way out, she was in a pretty bad mad, her body hurt and she wanted nothing more than to go bed. She looked at the keys in her hand and realised that they where not her own, she went in search of Stacy her roommate this week. After walking around for half an hour she found her in Catering along with Nidia.

"Hey you," both Nidia and Stacy greeted

Casey simply grunted as she threw her bag to the ground and took a seat

"What's wrong with you?" Nidia asked

"You ever been in a widows peak," Casey asked

She shook her head no

"Well that shit hurts," she replied rubbing her neck

"Stacy do you have my rental keys…cause I've got you're," she said dangling the keys in front of her face.

"Well if you've got mine… then Randy's got yours because he took the keys in an attempt to get me to talk to him,"

"Just great…I'm guessing you still don't wanna talk to him then," she asked Stacey shook her head no while Casey groaned which means that she would have to go find him and get the keys herself the night was getting worse by the second.

"Sorry Casey,"

"Don't worry about it," she replied as she got up again and carried her bag in search of Randy. She searched high and low for him he seemed to MIA Missing in Action. Her search led her to John's locker room and her patients was wearing thin at that moment as she pushed the door opened

"Hey…I could have been naked," he said grinning

"Damn…that's what I came here to see," she answered sarcastically "You seen Randall,"

"No ma…what you want him for anyway," he replied

"His got my keys,"

John gave her a strange look

"Dude I ain't cock blocking," she said, "Stacy picked up my keys which Randy now got,"

"Well he gave them to me,"

"Cool…you gonna them to me or what," she questioned

"Naw…I think your just helping out your homie,"

"Whatever," she said, "I can't be bothered with you… I'll just catch a ride with Stacy,"

She watched as John put the keys in his back pocket, she walked closer to him stretching her arms out giving him a hug and saying to him "I hope you can drive a Yamaha Fazer FZX 600s,"

She left his locker room smiling throwing her bike keys up in the air and catching it.

"She lies, she cheats, she steals," she said securing her bag on the bike as she rode back to the hotel.

It was the end of the night; John had just won his match with the help of Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan so he was on a high. Shawn, himself Randy, Dave and Shelton were going out to celebrate. He packed the rest of his bag and headed out looking in his jeans pocket for the keys that belonged to Casey or Stacy.

"Shit," he shouted

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked

"I can't find the key you gave me," he replied

"Where did you last see it?"

"I put it in my back pocket before my match,"

"You lost Casey's keys?" Randy yelled

"They were Casey…shit…shit…shit," he shouted

"Um John did you make any physical contact with Casey?" Shawn asked

"Well yeah,"

Shawn started to laugh the others looked at him as if he was crazy, his laugh slowed as he tried to explain.

"She hanged around a certain Latino heat," he explained they still didn't quite understand

"He lies, he cheats he steals," he said

Shelton caught on first "She got you good dude,"

"What did she do?" Randy asked

"Keep up Randall…she swiped the keys from the me when she gave me hug…I'm gonna get her back,"

"Let me warn you John…she is a well known prankster," Shawn warned

"It's all good," he relied "She's met her match this time round,"

Casey sat in the yet another hotel room channel flicking her leg propped up, she just got off the phone with her mom who had scolded her for not phoning her for the last two weeks and even managed to get hold of her brother who was on location somewhere filming. Stacy walked into Casey's part of the room taking a seat on the bed.

"How did you get you key from Randy?" she asked

"John had them," Casey answered smiling

"Oh…what happened, you finally admitted you like him,"

"Ha ha naw…I don't like John in that way,"

"So why where you grinning then," Stacy asked "And you're in denial over the whole liking John thing,"

"Anyway…I was smiling because he didn't believe they where my keys and wouldn't give them to me…so I kinda took them out his pocket without him knowing…and your in denial over the Randy thing…you know you still care about his punk ass,"

Stacy laughed "I guess your right…John gonna wanna kill you when he catches up with you though,"

"So scared," Casey replied holding on to her own neck and shaking it

"You're not serious," Stacy said throwing her a pillow at her.

They continued to laugh until a knock on the door.

"That's probably him now," Stacy said

"Whatever…come in," she yelled

"Hey Casey…Stacy," a heavy Texas accent greeted.

"What's good, with one of my favourite Texan," Casey replied, Stacy nodded a hello

"I good…and who is your other favourite Texan?"

"Taker and Eddie Guerrero of course…don't be jealous,"

"Whatever kid," he replied "Let's walk…I wanna talk to you,"

Casey found her boots put them up picked up her cell clipped it to her hip and then picked up her jacket and keys, said goodbye to Stacy and limped over to Shawn who was waiting for her outside.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," she said

"Calm down…I just wanted to know how you where doing,"

"Did my brother send you?" she raising her eyebrow slowly

"No kid… I just wanted to know how you've been,"

"Oh okay…less of the kid though,"

"I'm what ten older than you…so you're a kid to me,"

"It's more like fifteen but who's counting,"

Shawn playful nudged her as he laughed

"Okay seriously though…how are you?"

"I'm good…it's good to be back, weird but good," she answered

"Missing the Hardy's"

"Always," she answered, "Why'd you ask how I'm doing,"

"I guess cause when I heard you were coming back I expected to see the old Casey red hair or another crazy colour…taking crazy risks…fire in her eyes,"

"You think I've changed that much?" she questioned

"Yes…I thought I would have to lock you away from Lita and Edge,"

"I'm on strict orders from Matt not to start anything…but don't worry my fingers are itching so you're gonna be telling me to calm down real soon,"

"Passion?" he asked

"Damn Shawn you sound like a high school guidance counsellor," she said "Honestly it's there maybe not as much as before but I defiantly wanna be wrestling that's why I'm back,"

"Good," he said "I'm guessing I'll see that fire in your eyes soon,"

"Yep I'll just go and get the matches…it that all teach…"

"Yeah…why you limping,"

"Landed funny on a house show match,"

"Oh…okay I'm glad you good," he said "I'm going to bed,"

"You're getting old Shawn," Casey teased

"Keep running that mouth of yours and watch what happens," he said "By the way John after you,"

"So everyone is telling me…thanks for the warning," she replied while rolling her eyes

"Be safe Kid," he said as he walked in the direction of his room "Raw…North Carolina next week,"

"Yeah…Night Grandpa," she replied laughing

He shook his head as he entered his room. Casey limped the distance back to her room wishing the pain in her leg would go away, she entered her room and found Stacy still on her bed, placing her keys and phone down she rummaged through her bag looking for her IPOD and the list of questions she had to answer for the next issue of the raw magazine.

"What you doing?" Stacy asked in a singsong voice

Casey lifted up the list of questions showing them to her.

"Ah, good luck," she said laughing

Picking up a pen and starting her IPOD she got to work thinking of what to write for each question. Another knock was heard and both girls looked at each other, Casey shrugged while Stacy yelled, "Come in,"

It was Randy dressed in his usually clad, wearing an unreadable expression on his face as he walked further into the room.

"I need to talk to you Stacy," he said

"Hey Casey…how are you today," Casey said sarcastically "Ah…I'm good thanks for asking,"

"Sorry Case…"

"Whatever…" she replied smiling "I leave shall I,"

"Thanks C," Stacy said while rolling her eyes at Randy

Smiling at Stacy, Casey picked up her questions, IPOD, keys, jacket and a pen then she walked out the room, glad they where hopefully going to straighten out there differences. She made her way to Nidia and Christy room but changed her mind at the last second, knowing that in the mist of the two hyper divas she would never get the questions finished. She walked over to the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive when it did she rode it all the way to the ground floor and walked to the restaurant area which was now empty, taking a seat she tuned in to the sounds of Maroon 5.

John walked around the hotel, looking for someone to disturb since he was bored. Randy was off talking to Stacy meaning his partner in crime would be busy for a while. He reached the ground floor and walked around the restaurant when he spotted Casey.

He smiled as he walked closer to her, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail her hazel eyes filled with determination she wore an unknown jersey and black jeans biting the top of her pen in concentration. He smiled as he walked closer to her for some reason he felt draw to her she was different to the all the other divas, real difficult but in a good way.

"Hey Ma,"

She looked up and smile slowly "Whatever you have planned do it when I finish doing this,"

"Why do you think I have anything planned," he replied smiling

Narrowing her eyes at him she answered "Please Dude…you wanna get me back for making you look for **MY **keys which you wouldn't give to me,"

"Don't have nothing planned ma," he replied still smiling

"Whatever…"

Casey picked up her pen again re reading the question she was working on.

"_Now that you are back in the WWE, what are your plans I swear these questions are stupid. Let's see I plan to find a 2 by 4 and beat some god damn sense into certain people then I'd do the same to the dumb ass for asking me these questions and do the same to a Eric Bischoff for making me answer these damn questions."_

"You ignoring me,"

"I thought you would have gotten the message already and left," she joked

"Damn Ma…you really know how to make a guy feel special,"

"Ahh is Johnny feeling upset," she said in a baby voice

"Oh shut up,"

She just laughed and continued looking at the questions in front of her.

"So…how did you and the Hardy's become friends then?"

"What…" she said and looked up "Oh…um on my first night of raw I got lost looking for my brother's locker room and Jeff helped me out and we got talking then he introduced me to Matt and the rest is history,"

"Cool," he answered "Who you closers to,"

"Probably Jeff…were a lot alike Matt kinda like Dwayne you know protective older brother who you love to bits but still drives you crazy,"

"What you listening to?"

"Just finished listening to Maroon 5 and now…" she looked down at the playlist "Lloyd,"

"Lloyd Banks?"

"No…Lloyd Murder Inc singer?"

"Oh...so what he saying"

She handed him a headphone in the hope of keeping quite for a few minutes, so she could complete the question. Lifting up the cross around her neck she began to play with it a sign of nerves.

"_Why am I nervous?" she asked herself_

"_Ahh because you like him," another part of her subconscious told her._

Quickly dropping the chain, she tried once again to concentrate on the questions rather than the person in front of her who was becoming increasingly distracting.

"His good,"

"For real never would have guessed," she answered sarcastically

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"What kind I say it's a personality defect," she answered smiling sweetly

He shook his head "Whatever it's an excuse for your smart mouth…So what's with the jersey?"

She looked at her shirt "Oh…look how you change the subject …anyway it's for an English soccer time called Arsenal,"(A/N come on you gunners)

"Cool," he replied taking a sip of water

"Anything thing else you wanna know…or are you finally gonna keep quite for more than five minutes,"

"Hey…what can I say I like the sound of your voice"

"Ha," she replied then put her index fingers towards her lip telling him again to shh.

Ten minutes of silence resulted in a finished interview questions, Casey placed the pen down and let out a yelp of joy.

"You finished then?"

"Yep," she answered getting up "No thanks to you"

"I can't help if you couldn't help looking at me every six seconds,"

"You're starting to sound like Randy," she informed him

"Hey don't insult me," he replied laughing

"His your friend," she replied smiling

Casey walked ahead of John; he smiled as he looked down at the almost full bottle of water in his hand with evil intention in mind.

She shivered as the cool liquid covered her body, "_Oh he went there," she thought. _She made eye contact with him and began to walked away

"What…I did it after you finished,"

Casey continued to walk and only stopped when reached her bike, and rode to the nearest opened shop. Twenty minutes later, she arrived back at her hotel room ready for action.

She threw her keys on the bed and started peeling off her wet clothes.

"What happen to you?" Stacy asked

"John got me back," she answered

After changing her clothes she brushed out her wet hair and proceeded to put it back into a ponytail. Then emptied out the shopping she had just completed.

"What are you up to?"

"Revenge," she replied "He likes water so much,"

"I'll help you…as long as we get Randy as well,"

"You didn't sort anything out then,"

"No," she replied and she yelled in frustration causing Casey to laugh a little.

"Okay you ready?" Casey asked, Stacy nodded and they both left their room Casey explaining the plan as they walked towards the room John and Randy were sharing, the two carefully place Cling film over their door and then tip toed back to their room and then picked up the rest of their equipment and there walked towards the pool area and poured different substances on the floor next to the pool and placed the water balloons which were filled with goo like used in various kids shows. Then took the evaluator back up to their floor and then got ready to put the plan into effect.

Casey picked up her phone and dialled Randy number.

"Hey Randall,"

"It's Randy and what's up,"

"Nothing…just bored wanted to know what everyone was up to,"

"Okay…you all dry now," he said laughing

"Very funny…hold on a second,"

"What Stacy…yeah I'll come Pool with you," Casey yelled to Stacy who was standing right next to her, she bite her lip trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry bout that…I'll talk to you later alright I gotta go,"

"Okay..."

"Yeah…bye,"

They hoped that Randy would want to talk to Stacy some more for their plan to work and of course John would follow as well. The door of the room slowly opened as Randy began to walk out, he had his back to the door, talking to John about something, and he walked directly into the wall of cling film.

"What the fuck," he yelled turning his head to the direction of which the laughter could be heard. He spotted the both of them.

"It's on," he yelled and Casey and Stacy rushed away to execute the next part of their plan.

"So much for 'nothing going to happen'," Randy said using his fingers to make quotation signs

"What you talking about?" John asked

"Casey and Stacy," he said showing him the cling firm "Put this all over the door and I walked into it,"

John sat up and laughed at his friend, "Okay that was funny…but lets get them back,"

"Do have a plan?"

"Not exactly…where are their going to be,"

"At the pool,"

"Good…they won't be expecting us then,"

The two of them walked toward the pool around unaware of what was in store for them. They spotted the divas and went on the prowl, as they walked closer to them, Randy slipped first nearly falling on the floor, picking up the balloon the two took aim and threw it and both John and Randy leaving different colour residue on their garment and continued to do so until they ran out of ammunition, the combination of the goo and the substances on the floor made it impossible for the two of them to stand up, the both fell to floor and with a little push from the two divas they ended up in the pool.

"Queen of practical jokes in the building,"

The two divas stood on the sidelines giving each other a high five, laughing shamelessly at

the two in the pool.

**Hope you like, Review very much appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE; if I did Jeff Hardy would still be there. I only own Casey and also this story.

**Summary:** Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R

**Author Note: **Summerslam still has not happened yet and Matt has not been re-signed yet. Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been working some crazy hours, and real busy with university and haven't had time to write.

Thanks to all reviewers I have replied using the new system.

**Part 6**

Casey walked into the Raleigh Entertainment and Sport Arena, Raleigh, North Carolina accompanied by Nidia and Stacy for yet another addition of Raw, she sighed happily North Carolina was her home away from home.

"I officially hate you," Stacy stated

"Why?" Casey asked raising her eyebrow slightly in confusion

"Because after tonight you have the week off," Stacy answered

She smiled thinking about the plans for the week they were simply, stay in NC for an extra couple of days and hang with the boyz (Jeff and Matt) and then going back to Florida and spend time with her parents and in her own house for once.

"Ahh…well," Casey replied putting her arm around both Nidia and Stacy "you better enjoy the time you have left with me then,"

The three laughed as they continued to make their way further into the building.

"Skittle," someone called out

Casey turned around to see who had said it but no one was in view so she shrugged her shoulders and continued walking thinking it was figment of her imagination.

"SKITTLE," the person called out again this time much louder.

Casey stopped and once again turned around to the direction the voice was coming from and smiled when she spotted the person and made her way toward the person running slighting.

"What you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug

"Well I was an hour drive away so I thought I come in and say hello…since I had nothing better to do," he replied

Casey rolled her eyes but linked arms with him anyway as they made they way over to Stacy and Nidia who had waited.

"Do I need to do any introduction?" Casey asked looking around everyone shook their heads no so they continued to walk in the Arena.

"I'm hungry?" Nidia suddenly announced the second they entered the building "Let's go Catering,"

The other three lagged behind Nidia as she led the way to Catering; on reaching their destination Nidia practically ran over to where Shelton was seating his table was also occupied by Randy and John. Stacy and Casey looked at each other before laughing but continued to walk towards the table.

John looked when he spotted Nidia opposite him, he spotted Matt with Casey and Stacy and tried to give them the evil eye but Stacy avoided eye contact with him, Casey on the hand winked at him then stuck her tongue out.

"Sensei," John greeted hands together and bowing his head slightly

"Doctor," Matt replied smiling "How you doing Shelton?"

"It's all good," he answered

"Ok…well that was weird," Casey comment as she watched Matt and Randy exchange evil glares. "What's going on with you two?"

The two of them remained silent as Matt occupied the last available seat and Casey was left standing instead of finding another one she sat on Matt's lap.

"Your not light you know," Matt said laughing

"Funny Moore," she replied punching his arm playfully

"Whatever you say Catherine," he answered

Casey opened her mouth in shock she couldn't believe he had exposed her middle name to everyone.

"Catherine hey," Randy said while Shelton and John laughed

"I wouldn't go there with me Randall Keith, and I don't know why you're laughing Jonathan Felix Anthony…I'll get some stuff on you to Shelton don't you worry,"

The three fell silent and Randy and John turned a shade of red

"Oh you're all quiet now," Nidia commented

"I'm gonna get you back," Randy stated trying to look solemn

"You sure you wanna do that…you might end up all gooey and really wet," Stacy teased

"There you are," Christy shouted "I've been looking all over for you…we have a match and you said you'll train me some more…so come on,"

She grabbed Casey by the hand and dragged her off Matt lap and made her way towards the exit then she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Oh yeah…hey everyone," she greeted then she walked away dragging Casey along with her.

An hour passed and Christy still had Casey training her, taking a seat Casey wiped the sweat which had formed on her forehead and took a sip from her bottle of water.

"Come on Casey…" Christy said

"Chrissy…that's enough for now…we still have a match to fight and if we keep going we're not gonna be able to take part,"

"I know…I'm sorry I just really wanna get Victoria back," she said sighing deeply taking a seat next to Casey.

"Its cool dudette," Casey replied smiling "Just relax…your getting better all the time,"

"You think?" Christy asked uncertainly tilting her head to one side

"Yeah most definitely," Casey replied smiling

"Ok…let's get out of here then," Christy said getting up and bounced out, Casey shook her head at the diva wondering where she got all her energy from as she walked after her at a much slower pace. Exiting the gym someone grabbed her wrist and turning her to face them.

"Be gentle with my wrist Hardy," she said smacking his arm playfully

"Wow that actually hurt a bit," he replied grinning from ear to ear

"Very funny…walk and talk," she answered as she started walking leaving him to follow her "So what you been up to then…I hope you've been good…nothing planned and all,"

"Of course," he said avoiding eye contact "So you're teaming with Christy…should be pretty straight forward,"

"Nothing in this business is straight forward,"

"True…True,"

"What's up Matthew?"

"Nothing…why you asking?"

"Cause you look rattled," she answered stopping to look at him properly

"I'm fine," he reiterated "Look good luck with your match tonight…I'm gonna go find Shane okay…I'll find you when your done,"

"Okay," she replied slowly and watched him walk in the other direction as she made her way to the women locker room. Matt was up to something she knew that for a fact but what she wasn't sure but she couldn't dwell on that right now she needed to concentrate fully on her match and deal with Matt when it was over. She walked into the locker room finding Stacy, Nidia and Christy there talking about their plans for later on that night.

"Where'd you get to…I thought you were right behind me?" Christy asked

"Bumped into Matt…got talking,"

"Cool,"

Casey proceeded to get ready for her match, wearing black combat trousers and a white wife beater, pulling her hair into a high ponytail before rejoining the other three taking a seat beside Stacy.

"You look nice," Stacy commented

Casey looked down at her outfit and rolled eyes and pushed her playfully and waited for Christy to finish tying up her boots.

"You ready?" she asked as soon as she had tied her boots.

"Yeah…see you guys later,"

"Good Luck,"

"Thanks,"

Casey and Christy made their way to the ring going over last minute strategy. Christy walked or bounced out find first in her usual fashion shortly followed by Casey they both waited for their opposition to arrive, Casey sat on the top rope, and Christy stood nearby resting her arm on the top rope. Gail Kim walked confidently into the ring, she eyed her opposition smirking at the both, Christy looked up and Casey who rolled her eyes and made a face causing Christy to laugh and Gail to look at them both. Victoria arrived running to the ring she was after Christy, Casey jumped down from the top rope as both herself and Gail went to their corner.

The match had been underway for a few minutes Casey waited patiently holding on to the small piece of rope practically bouncing on the spot waiting for Christy to tag her in but her partner was cornered. The arena echoed with the sound of boos as the unwanted diva approached the ring, she tried hard to ignore her presence but found it became increasing difficult as she came closer to the ring. Turning around she gave her a_ "get-the-hell-outta-here-before-I-make-you"_

"I'm just here to help," Lita said

"Well your help is the kind of help I don't need," she spat turning her attention back to her match.

Lita stood her ground refusing to budge, Casey closed her eyes trying to calm herself and return her concentration back to her match, and it became increasingly difficult as Lita made various attempts to enter the ring. She took the bait, jumping off the top rope, as she shooed Lita away from the ring area allowing the Gail and Victoria to pick up the win.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry," Casey said with a sheepish look on her face, Christy ignored her as she continued to walk towards the locket room area.

"I said I'm sorry…real sorry," she said again this time in a baby voice "I know I should have just ignored her but…"

"You're lucky you look so cute right now…but I understand what you were trying to do" Christy answered as she gave her a friendly shove

"Ah shushes you're embarrassing me," Casey replied before putting her arm around her neck pulling her with her "Come on I'll buy you something from catering,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey stood backstage with Shane, they were both watching Edge's match, making small talk not really paying attention. Casey now dressed in low rider jeans and a t shirt saying 51 per cent love Goddess and 49 per cent bitch, her hands sat comfortably in her back pockets of her jeans.

"Where's Matt?" she asked

"I don't know…he said he was going to look for you," he answered

"No…I haven't seen him since before my match…did he seem Edgy to you,"

"A bit…like he was planning something,"

Something JR said caught both there attention as they turned there gaze back to the screen to see Matt mic in hand shouting abuse at both Lita and Edge and then running into the ring and going after Edge.

"Way to go Matt," Shane shouted

"_That's what he was planning," Casey thought herself_

Shane and Casey enjoyed watching the beating Matt was giving to Edge, shouting instructions at the screen, Security came taking Matt away.

"Oh come on…" Shane yelled

"He weren't finished kicking his ass," Casey quipped in

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You better go find him…you might need to bail him out," Shane said he noticed the look he received from Casey "What…I have a championship match next,"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she walked away heading towards the exit she had to quicken her pace to catch up before Matt was taken out of the building. She reached there just in time Matt was by the exit door hands in handcuffs he spotted her and smiled.

"I couldn't help it," he said smiling

"Matt," she whined jumping up and down "If you had told I could have got in on the fun as well,"

"Next time…yeah skittle," he replied then motioned for her to take his keys

"You're letting me drive your car," she said rubbing her hands together and smiling mischievously then noticed the look Matt was giving her and she laughed "I come get you as soon as I take it for a little spin around the block."

Lita marched towards the exit a very pissed diva, she knew Edge wasn't far behind her, but right now her focus was on someone else. Matt. She had full intentions on giving him a piece of her mind and maybe even a slap she couldn't believe that he continued to air their personal business; she spotted him smirking with Casey that angered her even more.

"What are you trying to prove Matt," she shouted

Matt looked towards the red hair woman who at one point he loved, he couldn't help smirking at her ranting and raving only half of what she was saying was being process the look on Casey face made him want to laugh out loud she had her arm around her chest and her eyebrow raised, and tapping her foot lightly, ready to attack at any moment.

"Touch a hair on his head and I will knock you the hell out," Casey warned after Lita threatened to slap him.

She ignored Casey, Matt's attitude was pissing her off he just didn't care that he was making her miserable she reached out and connecting with his face then found herself on the receiving end of Casey's fist.

"I did warned you," Casey said grinning

"_Damn that felt good," she thought to herself_

Edge moved forward ready to retaliate but something stopped him from taking any action, opting instead to take care of his fallen girlfriend, Casey turned around to see what stopped him from attacking her.

"Thanks,"

"You better go rescue you boy," John replied smiling

She returned the smile as she left the building running towards Matt's car and then driving behind the police car all the way to the station.

**Hope you like, Review very much appreciated **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE; if I did Jeff Hardy would still be there. I only own Casey and also this story.

**Summary:** Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R

**Author Note: **Summerslam still has not happened yet and Matt has not been re-signed yet.

Thanks to all reviewer I have replied using the new system

**Part 7 **

Matt was booked in as they waited to find out if the wwe were going to press charges or not. Casey sat waiting for Matt making music with the tip of her fingers and humming a song that was in head at that moment seriously missing her I-POD.

Many hours and many empty cans of Pepsi later, Matt was released with no charges made against his name, and he walked towards where he was told Casey was waiting for him and found her drawing on her jeans.

"That bored?" he asked smiling

She rolled her eyes before looking up and answering him "What do you think…what took so long anyway,"

"They just wanted to see me sweat," he replied carmly"Come on I need to get out of here,"

Getting up she stretched her tired legs before following Matt into the parking lot walking directly towards the driver's side of his red Lexus, making sure she was avoiding all eye contact with him as she fumbled with the car keys, she knew Matt wouldn't let her drive back but she was determined to try .

"Hand them over Johnson," he instructed

"Huh what?" she asked trying to act innocent she looked at Matt and started laughing throwing the keys at him as she sticked her tongue at him as she walked to the passengers side of the car, taking a seat and immediately changing his radio station setting as he drove them back to the hotel she was staying at.

Matt followed Casey led as she walked into the hotel lobby his plan was to crash in someone's room since he had no intention of driving back to Cameron that night. He had to quicken his pace to catch up with his friend who was in road runner mode.

"You pissed with me or something?" he asked

"Don't go after them it'll tear you apart," she replied mimicking him "Then you do exactly that,"

"I think it's a different situation Case,"

"Come on Matt you know the Lita issue is not just about what happened with y'all we had beef before I got injured," she answered

"Okay…next time I plan anything I let you in on it," he promised placing his hand on his heart.

Narrowing her eyes at him she smiled, letting him know she would be defiently be taking him up on his offer, as they continued walking into the lobby then into the elevator. The two continued to make small talk mainly Casey trying to get Matt to tell her what company he was going to sign for.

"Come on Matt tell me…it TNA right…then you and rainbow can form the Hardy Boyz for a night…damn that would be cool I defiantly pay to see that,"

Matt laughed ignoring her babbling, as the elevator stopped indicating that they had reached their floor.

She noticed his whole demeanour change, she turned around to see what was the root of it, thinking it was Randy and reminding herself to ask Matt what their issue was later. Her smile dropped too as soon as she turned around to see two people she could do without seeing.

"Your gonna pay for hitting her," Edge threatened pointing to Lita

"Touch Casey and I'll kill your punk ass," Matt replied before he could continue making any threats he was being dragged away by Casey

"Ignore him," she said

­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nidia and Christy curiously stepped out of their hotel room, they had been hearing shouting for a few minutes now, it seemed like a few others had heard the noise too cause a few other superstars where now outside of their room. Nidia spotted John trying to restrain an angry looking Matt Hardy with the help of Casey. Casey stood in front Matt who seemed to be slowly calming down, Nidia walked closer to commotion to try and hear what was being said she caught the end of a statement made my Lita, she gasped out loud at what was said and watch as the diva span around looking her with murder in her eyes.

"Casey…let it go she not worth it plus you could get suspended…fighting in the hotel won't look good for the WWE," Nidia said trying to reason with her with the help of Christy she dragged her away

"That's the old way Casey…there ain't a team extreme no more…I'm sure you'll make the right decision soon," Lita yelled after her.

Casey rolled her eyes, as she walked away shaking off the grip of the two divas. She continued walking until she reached the restaurant area of the hotel placing her head on the cool table as she tired to calm her frail nerves. She knew it was liking that the other diva had followed her but right she didn't care she wanted to bealone to sort out her thoughts.

Stacy placed a glass containing a brown substance in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked

"Something to calm you down," she answered succinctly

"I'm fine," she replied pushing the glass away the strong smell of the drink was making her sick.

"Drink it," Stacy hissed

"Damn," she cursed downing the substances nearly chocking in the process as the cool liquid burned her throat but warmed her stomach.

"What the hell was that?"

"Scotch…and no you can't have another," she answered "I wanna calm you down not get you drunk,"

Sitting back in her chair she rocked the empty glass back and forth in her hand, lost in thought her thinking took her back to how things started one word came to mind. **EGO.** Who was the better female member of Team Extreme; it was bound to happen, the two of them being compared to each other. Their styles were similar and they were both members of TE. It happened to the Hardyz some claiming that Jeff was better than Matt, or Jeff was the show stopper of the two because he did crazier antics, but with Lita and Casey their actions were as reckless as each others, so why did the crowd cheer for Casey more? It was simple. The Rock, he was her older brother and when she weren't with the Hardy'z she was cutting Promo's with him, and the two siblings had the same kind of mic skills and were funny as hell when they shoot promo together.

So they squared off twice both winning one a piece so who was better? No one really knew and at that point Casey could not have cared less, because they were suppose to be friends, but she guess it matter to Lita. It all came ahead at Survivor Series 2000 when Casey was suppose to accompany Lita to the ring, Lita had a title shot that night against Ivory of the then Right To Censor, everyone knew Steve Richards would get involved and Casey was suppose even thing us a bit. But she didn't quiet make it to the ring that night not because she didn't want to but because she went out to the ring the match before trying to stop Rikishi from hurting her brother further, dumb move yes. But she weren't gonna sit back and watch her brother get beat on when she could attempt to stop it, which she attempted to it getting hurt in the process. That where it all started going downhill.

As the other divas conversed, Casey realised that the times for games where up. It was official the gloves were now off.

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the WWE; if I did then i would be preety damn rich! I only own Casey and also this story.

**Summary**: Because of her injury she had to sit back and watch the people she cared about get screwed over and could do nothing about it. Now she is back she has revenge in her mind but someone complicates it. Crappy review story is better I hope R&R.

**Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates writer block is to blame. Thanks for all the reviews much appreciated

**Part 8**

It was the around six am the following morning the four divas were still in the same position they where six hours ago where still conversing. Casey sat rubbing her temples already regretting staying up all night; she was not a nice person when she was deprived of sleep. Casey had managed to avoid interacting with the conversation that had been taking place all night, as the she lifted her head from the table that was no longer soothing her headache.

"…well I'll admit that I still like him but I don't know whether of not I can trust him anymore," Stacy said

"You heart's tells you to give him another chance, but your head is telling you to run a mile and don't look back, conflicting feelings,"

"Yeah!" she answered surprised "I didn't think you were listening,"

"I catch on fast,"

"So what about you and John,"

Hearing his name made her smile and she didn't know why "What about John?" she asked trying to look innocent

"Well…"she ventured further

"Well I think his cute…but that's about it," she finally admitted

The Randy debate continued until 8am that when Casey knew it was time to get up and get ready for the day ahead, Matt was an early raiser and if she wanted a lift with him she needed to be ready because Matt wouldn't think twice about leaving her behind. She headed back to the room she shared with Stacy to get ready and pack the remainder of her belongings, before heading back to the restaurant area to wait on Matt.

xxx

She had only placed her head down on the cool surface for a total of a minute before she saw two shadows appear in front of her. She groaned inwardly not waiting to have a conversation with anybody so she closed her eyes trying to pretend she was asleep.

"Well…well…well…" he began as the two superstars took a seat at her booth

"Please don't start with me Randall," Casey groaned

"Whatever you say Catherine," he countered

"Do you really wanna go there with me Keith?" she retorted lifting her head up slightly from the table

"Are you two always in competition?" John interrupted

"Yes," they both answered

"Maybe you should settle this in a match," John suggested half serious

"Yeah as long as it's a no DQ…you know Randy needs his daddy to hold his hand," Casey replied

"Shut up Johnson,"

"You gonna act like a man and make me," she taunted

"Quit it," John yelled

"She started it," he said. Rolling her eyes she placed her head back on the cool surface of the table trying to block out the noise coming out of Randy's month

Matt walks to restaurant where he was told he was going to find Casey. He greeted John with a simple nodded and prodded Casey to get her up.

"You ready to go skittle?" he asked

"Yeah…hold up need to get my I-pod," which had been charging before Raw started the previous night she climbed over John legs as she made her way back up to her room.

Matt made sure she was more than ear shot away before turning his attention to John.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked

"Depends what it is,"

"I want you to watch out for Casey for me,"

"Yeah sure,"

"I have a feeling she is going to get us to some major shit when she get back…I just need to know someone gonna have her back,"

"You don't need to worry I have shorty's back," he replied smiling

"Yeah…and the other thing John you mess her around and the beating I gave Edge is gonna seem like child's play,"

"You don't even need to worry it's not like that,"

"So why don't I believe you,"

Before John could even answer, Casey returned with her I-pod in hand wearing a small grin.

"See you in a week," she said before he pulled her onto to his lap giving her a hug before pushing her off his lap making her stumble, all the while Matt was giving John a knowing look Casey stucked her tongue out at him before being dragged away Matt causing John to laugh and Casey to glare at him.

Casey woke up an hour or so later with a crooked neck, to find that she and Matt were stuck in gridlock traffic, and she climbed over for her position in the back seat of his car to the front, getting comfortable before looking over at Matt.

"What?"

"You forget how well I know you,"

"Whatever…Jeff still around yeah…we could go to Florida together,"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what,"

"That he got suspended,"

Casey rolled her eyes deciding no to even bother commenting, she knew Jeff well enough to no it was for either a no show or being late. That was him all over.

"So what's you beef with Randall,"

"He's a jack ass," he replied simply

"I know that…but that ain't a good enough reason, plus he ain't all bad,"

From the corner of her eye she noticed the look she was getting, she was surprised herself but it was true Randy wasn't as bad as she initially thought "So what's with you and John,"

"Nothing," she replied in a bored tone

"When you're finished with denial…be careful yeah," Casey opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted "Just take my advice okay I don't wanna have to get arrested again defending your honour,"

"Ok," she finally conceded smiling she was touched he cared so much, even though she knew he thought of her as his little sister it meant a lot for him to say. The road started to clear when she looked taking the opportunity to change radio stations giving him a sweet smile.

_xxx_

Casey sat in kitchen of Jeff's house, Matt had gone somewhere with their dad and Jeff was with Shannon doing whatever it was the two of them did when they got together. After cutting her apple into 1/8 she picked up a piece of her apple taking a small bite out of it, when Jeff walked through the front looking dirty, she hated to image what the two of them had gotten up to. She took one look into his green eyes and knew what he had in mind. Shaking her head in disagreement she said "No,"

"Come on for old time sake,"

"Uh…," she began "If you didn't understand me the first time round let me repeat myself Hell No!"

"Come on…you know you need to shake things up a bit," he said and he began to get excited like a little kid in the sweet shop. "Come on C, you know I'll do a good job I always do,"

"I know you do," she started "But…"

"Good," he answered taking her hand and pulling her down from the worktop, as he led the way "I promise you it'll be great,"

**Hope you like, Review very much appreciated **


End file.
